Kokiri
The Kokiri are a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War. They are one of the six factions that are playable from start. Description The Kokiri are the descendants of an infamous group of Hylian Bandits that made their bases inside the forest of the same name. For many years they would launch raids and pillage the cities around the forest, all the while hunting and destroying the native inhabitants of the woods. These bandits made the unfortunate mistake of attacking the ancient Deku Trees, and as a result their leader gathered many of the forest creatures and slaughtered the Hylian Bandits. They did, however, spare the children of these vile people and with them the Great Deku Tree began a great transformation. Over a century later, the Kokiri have grown and evolved into a creature slowly becoming more plant than animal. While under the influence of the Great Deku Tree they do not age, and when the time is deemed right a Kokiri can metamorphosis and transform into a Korok to reproduce and spawn more Kokiri. Though they may seem like children in their appearance, the long lifespans of the Kokiri mean many of them are older than most people in Hyrule. When faced with a fight, the Kokiri are able to rally large numbers of fighters in short order. Their armies usually are not very organized, and a Kokiri is more likely to pick up the nearby kitchen knife rather than stock up on professional grade armaments. The Kokiri also tend to be very well supplied, and their troops can last much longer on the battlefield before getting tired because of this. Their small size and lack of warfare training mean that individually the Kokiri are a rather unremarkable force however. They tend to be very easy to scare, and it's not uncommon to see the Kokiri turn and run when faced with a more powerful foe. Even with these faults, a proper Kokiri army in full march is a potent force and one that should not be underestimated. Physiology While outwardly appearing as Hylian children, the Kokiri are a separate species from their ancestors, existing as a unique form of plant-animal hybrid. Kokiri are birthed by Kasuto, the Great Deku Tree, as seedlike entities, slowly growing into a mature child form much like a blooming flower. These forms are fully mammalian, boasting a muscular, nervous and circulatory system. This form is highly energetic, requiring large amounts of protein (meat) and must stay in the presence of its creator to maintain proper emotional development or risks falling prey to ultraviolent urges. Over the course of several centuries, a Kokiri undergoes metamorphosis into its adult form, the Korok, shedding off its mammalian form like a plant cast, and adopts a woody, leaf-covered body that feeds via photosynthesis. Language The Kokiri primarily speak Deku as taught by Kasuto. Geography The Kokiri controls the western half of the Kokiri Forest, the forest after which they are named, which is located roughly at Hyrule's geometric centre. Their land is centred around the Deku Tree's Grove where their father Kasuto lives. The Zora River marks the northern border of the forest, and separates it with Eldin Province of the Kingdom of Hyrule, while Hyrule Field lies to the west. The southern end of the Kokiri Forest is marked by a floral transition from angiosperms to conifers, the dominant trees in the Faron Woods. The Kokiri's territory extends east to the Palagard River, a tributary of the Zora river system, east of which is the homeland of the Deku Tribes, as well as Palagard's Sanctuary, the city of the Huskus. History First Golden Age The history of the Kokiri begins with a group of renegade Hylians known as the Kokiri Bandits. These bandits arose in the chaos that ruled the Kingdom of Hyrule following the Rise of Ganon, and occupied the abandoned outposts of the Kingdom of Hyrule's eastern expansion into the Faron Woods and Kokiri Forest as bases from which to raid the surrounding countryside. For years they pillaged the frontiers of Hyrule and slaughtered the native wildlife of the forest, until the made the mistake of attacking the Deku Trees, who, under Kasuto's leadership, united the Wolfos, Deku Scrubs, and Huskus and destroyed the Bandits, slaughtering them to the last man and woman. Kasuto took pity on their children, however, and set about the experiment of evolving them past their base animal instincts- the Kokiri were born. Shortly into the Kokiri's history, a Kokiri state largely free of Kasuto's influence emerged in Northern Faron Woods. During its reign this Kingdom of Faron constructed the Eastern Palace. Over time, the effects of being outside the influence from their parent and attack by the resident Lizalfos, whom has already been driven south by the Kokiri, took their toll on people of the Kingdom, and it collapsed into the various clans of the Mudmen of Faron. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Numerous: The Kokiri are large in number and can assemble much larger armies than most empires. * Quality Logistics: The Kokiri are notable for supplying their troops with superior field rations and equipment. As such they can travel longer distances before tiring. * Small and Frail: Kokiri are physically small and weak, and as such are horrible combatants and run in fear much faster than most other races. * Forest Dwellers: The Kokiri excel at combat in forested areas. Freeform Campaign * Faction Leader: Kasuto * Settlements: 3 ** Deku Tree's Grove (city, capital) ** Sacred Forest Meadow (hamlet) ** Bando Grove (hamlet) * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 20 regions, including Grand Central Hive (5 turns) ** Long Campaign: hold 30 regions, including Grand Central Hive (5 turns), Faron Prime (5 turns) Units Standard * Kokiri Detachment * Minutemen * Slingshots * Grove Watchers * Mudmen of Faron * Wolfos Riders * Emerald Archers * Korok Councilors * Deku Trees Siege Weaponry * Bouldershot * Mudmen Mantlet * Shrine of Courage Command * Kokiri Captain * Korok General Agent * Korok Diplomat * Explorer Heroes * Great Deku Tree * Saria * Mirora * Mido Hyrule Historia * Saria (Viridor) Tech Tree The Kokiri Techtree is rather spread across settlement levels. Their production buildings require no upgrades at all, but the troops they produce are dependent on population, encouraging settlement growth rather than rigorous upgrades. Hamlet *'Berry Farms:' Kokiri can grow rows of Berry Bushes at these farms to feed their populations. *'Battle Grove:' Kokiri citizens train here weekly in order to be able to defend their towns. Allows the training of all Kokiri specific troops. Increases in size automatically as settlement level increases. *'Forest Alliance Base': Gathering point for various forest creatures that are affiliated with the Kokiri. Allows the training of non-Kokiri specific units. Increases in size automatically as settlement level increases. *'Gardens:' A simply plot of land devoted to flora, Gardens increase the health of their host settlement as well as the happiness of those that live there. *'Mudmen of Faron Huts': Housing dedicated to the Mudmen of Faron. Increases the chance of Mudmen appearing at the Forest Alliance Base. *'Bazaar:' A basic shop that can be set up early on, the Bazaar sells any extra supplies or items produced by its host settlement. Village *'Better Berry Farms:' Kokiri can grow rows of Berry Bushes at these farms to feed their populations. *'Public Hangings:' Kokiri criminals are rare but they do exist. Kokiri are very easily embarrassed, and to deal with these criminals they hang them publicly by their undergarments for all to point and laugh at. *'Market Grove:' Setting up shops within a Kokiri Settlement increase both its economy and the happiness of its people. *'Mudmen Village': A Larger host of Mudmen Huts allows more of them to live within Kokiri territory. Increases the chance of Mudmen Mantlets appearing at the Forest Alliance Base. *'Milk Distributor': By Offering the sale of Lon Lon Milk at the Town's Bazaar, the city's economy is greatly aided and happiness of its citizens soars. Town *'Best Berry Farms': Kokiri can grow rows of Berry Bushes at these farms to feed their populations. *'Expanded Market Grove': A Larger Market means more happy people and more rupees being spent. *'Wolfos Caves: '''Caves dedicated as living quarters for Wolfos in Kokiri villages. Increases the chance of Wolfos Riders appearing at the Forest Alliance Base. Requires a Mudmen Village to have been built. Large Town *'Superior Berry Farms:' Kokiri can grow rows of Berry Bushes at these farms to feed their populations. *'Woodcrafters:' These carpenters can create siege engines and idols of Farore for Kokiri armies to use in battle. *'Festive Market Grove': By hosting music and other festive events at Kokiri Market Groves, both the happiness of the people and your rupee income increases. *'Deku Tree Grove': Living space set aside for Deku Trees living in Kokiri settlements. Increases the chance of Deku Trees appearing at the Forest Alliance Base. Requires Wolfos Caves to have been built. City *'Target Range': Dedicated grounds for ranged units to practice their game and skill. Increases the rank of all ranged Kokiri units trained in host settlement. *'Grand Feasting Grounds': A huge celebration of Kokiri life under the Great Deku Tree. Dramatically increases the happiness of everyone living in host settlement. *'Korok Metamorphosis Grove': Grove set aside for the final transformation of Kokiri into Koroks. Increases the chance of Korok Councilors appearing at the Forest Alliance Base as well as allowing soldiers to train at their first upgrade level. Requires Deku Tree Grove to have been built. Large City *'Fairy Refugee Grove''': Area set aside for Rogue Fairies seeking sanctuary from Tarm. Allows Kokiri soldiers to train at their second upgrade level. * Category:Factions Category:Factions in Hyrule: Total War Category:Goddess Acknowledgement Category:Naturalistic Category:Swarm